A compact microelectronic device for performing modular multiplication and exponentiation over large numbers is described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,133, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.